The present invention relates generally to a synthetic wood component and, more particularly, to a synthetic wood component having a foamed polymer backing.
The supply of natural woods for construction and other purposes is dwindling. As a result, many are concerned about conserving the world's forests, and the cost of natural woods has risen. In light of these factors, a tremendous demand has developed in recent years for synthetic wood composites that exhibit the look and feel of natural woods.
Synthetic wood composites are used as replacements for all-natural wood, particleboard, wafer board, and other similar materials. Examples of synthetic wood composites include cellulosic/polymer composites and inorganic-filled polymer composites. As compared to natural woods, synthetic wood composites offer superior resistance to wear and tear. In particular, synthetic wood composites have enhanced resistance to decay, deterioration, and splintering. Moreover, synthetic wood composites may be sawed, sanded, shaped, turned, fastened, and finished in the same manner as natural woods. Also, synthetic wood composites can be embossed or otherwise textured to promote a wood grain appearance. Therefore, synthetic wood composites are commonly used for applications such as interior and exterior decorative house moldings, picture frames, furniture, porch decks, deck railings, window moldings, window components, door components, roofing structures, building siding, and other suitable indoor and outdoor items.
Nevertheless, despite the many advantages as compared to natural wood, 100% synthetic wood components may also suffer from some shortcomings. First, 100% synthetic wood components may be difficult and costly to manufacture. For instance, the composition ingredients may be expensive (e.g., additives to improve processing, resistance to discoloration, mildew resistance, and ultraviolet light screening ability), and storage of the substantial amount of cellulosic material in a moisture-controlled environment may be cumbersome and expensive. Also, 100% synthetic wood components may be heavy, thereby increasing the difficulty of transportation and installation. In addition, 100% synthetic wood components may be subject to some cracking, weathering, and deterioration over a period of time if the cellulosic content is high. Moreover, 100% synthetic wood components may be weaker in some applications than plastic compositions that do not have any cellulosic content. As a result, 100% synthetic wood components may not adequately bear attachment systems which connect adjacent components or which connect the components to an underlying structure.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings of 100% synthetic wood components, a need exists for decreasing the cost of manufacturing components while still maintaining a synthetic wood facade. A need also exists for decreasing the weight of components having a synthetic wood facade. In addition, there is a need for increasing the strength, durability, and weatherability of components having a synthetic wood facade.
The present invention provides a component having a synthetic wood layer that is secured to a foamed polymer layer. It is preferred that the synthetic wood layer is the outer layer. However, the foamed polymer layer may be the outer layer. Securing a foamed polymer layer to the synthetic wood layer reduces the amount of synthetic wood material required to form the component. In addition, the foamed polymer layer may be lighter and less susceptible to cracking, splintering, and deterioration than synthetic wood. Consequently, as compared to 100% synthetic wood components, a component of the present invention may be lighter, cheaper to manufacture, and less susceptible to cracking, deterioration, and other environmental harm.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.